Stay with me Tonight
by psychotic7796
Summary: Riff's thoughts on how Cain affects him. Cain's thoughts on how Riff cares for him. A leap of faith taken by Cain.


A/N- I don't own Count Cain, Godchild, or any mix of the two. If I did, there would have been much more Cain and Riff fluffiness and their death would have been much more dramatic. I applaud the author of this lovely manga.

"_Why must it hurt so much to be next to you, yet at the same time it pains me to leave you alone, Lord Cain?" _Riff thought silently to himself as he brought in a tray with a tea pot and tea cups on it.

"Riff, come sit with me." Cain said abruptly when Riff made to leave. Riff started slightly, but complied and sat down next to his young master.

"_Why does my chest hurt when I look into your eyes and see the result of your tragic life? Must you cause me such pain, my lord?"_ Riff poured Cain tea as Cain looked out the window, an odd expression on his face.

Cain looked at Riff curiously as he paused for a long while.

"_Or do you not know what you cause me, Lord Cain? Are you so ignorant of my emotions that you toy with them unknowingly?" _Riff quickly continued pouring the tea and finishing it before handing a cup to Cain.

Cain took a sip and his lips quirked into a smile.

"How do you make tea taste so wonderful, Riff? Will it always remain a mystery?" Cain questioned him, amusement shining in his features.

Riff gave him a secretive smile.

"_How could you not know that the only reason it tastes good is because I make it for you, and only you? No one else will ever taste the tea that I make for you. Other people's tea is just normal tea. Yours is special and always will be, my dear lord." _

"_Do you know how much you torture me with your languid movements, Riff? The grace you possess has enchanted me from the day we met." _Cain watched Riff over the rim of his cup, swirling the tea around silently.

Riff looked at him curiously and asked, "Is everything alright, Lord Cain?"

"_There you go again. Showing concern for me, when I am so undeserving. Me, the selfish Earl Hargreaves. I don't deserve the kindness, the selflessness your soul holds." _

"I'm fine, Riff. Just thinking." Cain didn't elaborate and Riff didn't question. He never did unless it was important or for Cain's well-being. Riff was so incredibly loyal.

"_Do you know how much it hurts to watch you, Riff, but at the same time how incredibly satisfying it is to see the smile that only I am allowed to see? To everyone else, you are but a servant. To me, you are my sanity. My hope. My life. You hold my heart in your hands, and you are so ignorant of it." _

"Riff, what color do you think of when you see me?" Cain asked abruptly, asking one of the many random questions he had for his beloved servant.

Riff frowned slightly and he put his cup down. He looked at Cain for a moment before answering, "Lavender."

Cain looked at him, startled and confused. "Why do you say that, Riff?"

"On the outside you are black. Emotionless, cold, and indifferent towards everyone to keep yourself safe. No one is able to read you. You're blank.

"But under that," Riff continued. "You are a pure color of lavender. Beautiful, gentle, and kind, but also noble and peaceful. It is close to white, which means you are pure, but at the same time you have been hurt in the past to make it darker."

Cain blinked in slight shock. "T-thank you, Riff. I must say I hadn't expected that."

"_Such sweet words. You tear my heart to shreds as you say those words. You are so wonderful, dear Riff. How would I live without hearing your beautiful voice every day?"_

When it became late, Riff changed Cain into his night clothes and helped him into bed.

Cain watched Riff start to turn away, he abruptly came to a decision and grabbed Riff's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Stay, Riff. Stay with me tonight."

Riff looked at him in shock.

"Lord Cain?" He questioned, an almost hopeful note to his voice.

"Stay with me tonight." Cain repeated, tugging on Riff's hand. Riff stumbled and fell onto the bed next to Cain, who smiled at him shyly.

"Okay." Riff said softly, kicking off his shoes, taking off his coat, untying his tie, and taking his gloves off, throwing them carelessly onto the ground before lying down next to Cain, his head propped up on his right arm as he watched Cain snuggle deeper into the covers, before abruptly wrapping his arms around Riff in a tight hug and burying his face into Riff's chest.

Riff, confused but pleased, wrapped his arms around Cain also, holding him close as he laid down fully, running his hands up and down his young master's scarred back.

Cain looked up at Riff with half-lidded eyes and took the biggest leap of faith he had in his life as he asked in nothing more then a murmur, "Riff, I love you. Do you love me, my dear Riff? Or is my risk of admitting my feelings completely worthless?"

Riff's eyes widened with shock and he stopped breathing, his heart pounding in his ears.

Cain pressed himself further against Riff and looked at him patiently, his back arching against Riff's fingertips.

Riff, on an impulse, pressed himself closer against Cain and swooped his head down, pressing their lips together.

Cain's mouth opened and their tongues meshed together, tasting and touching playfully and lovingly.

When breathing became a necessity, they pulled away and Riff leaned his forehead against Cain, answering wryly, "Does that answer your question, Master Cain?"

Cain smiled against his servant's lips and repeated for the third time, "Stay with me tonight, dear Riff."

"Always. I love you."


End file.
